Lies
by IronFistTina
Summary: The plan was simple, Yong Soo takes revenge on Japan or rather his female counterpart? But plans can backfire, your thoughts can betray you. Would you still take the risk?    S.KoreaxFem!Japan  Reviews would be loved!
1. Chapter 1: Humiliation

Chapter One: Humiliation

The timing could not have been more perfect, the usual world meeting ended without any real progress and most of the nations were ready to depart from the venue with nothing on their minds but how much they hated this other nation or how much they were better than this one, or maybe thoughts on how to take over another nation that had caught their eye. Everyone was just so preoccupied with their thoughts that no one knew this was coming .

" Are you leaving already? Why don't you sit down, brother. Just like old times da-ze!" A Korean stood by the doorway intentionally blocking the exit, the tone of his voice hinting sarcasm. The Japanese man just stood there, staring at the Korean and sighed. "Yong Soo, I don't have time for your silly games. I have work waiting for me back in Tokyo and I certainly do not want to miss my flight." Upon hearing this the Korean pushed himself off the doorway with his foot , immediately balancing himself to stand straight and walk towards the Japanese man. "Kiku, you owe me. After your people invaded my homeland twice and humiliated my nation's women into becoming comfort women for your soldiers!" Yong Soo snapped in midsentence, not knowing how to control his anger. "…I apologized years ago." Kiku replied coldly, a reply that did not calm the Korean down but actually made him angrier. "That was no apology! You even denied what your soldiers did to my nation's women!" the Korean grabbed the man by the shoulders while Kiku did not even budge, unbeknownst to the two they were attracting more attention than they would ever want. In the middle of the growing crowd the two shouted at each other, one reply sharper and angrier than the previous one. The crowd just watched as the two shouted it out, most were surprised due to the fact that these two were seldom seen angry but everyone knew how much tension there was between the two. "You're an insensitive bastard! Your apologies are filled with lies!" the Korean continued and just as Kiku was about to start his reply a feminine hand dragged him off. "What the-" while this was happening a boy of Chinese decent dragged Yong Soo away and a Chinese man waved the crowd off. "There's nothing to see here aru, none of you should be concerned aru."

"What's your problem Lee? I was winning da-ze!" The Korean whined as he pulled away from the boy's grip.

"No you were not, you were attracting unwanted attention with issues that could just be solved with the family." The Chinese boy frowned, knitting his thick eyebrows as he stared at the Korean.

"Tch, such a thing like that will never be solved especially with our family! As far as I'm concerned hyung doesn't even care anymore!" he sulked at the other side of the room staring across seeing Kiku being dusted by the female who recently pulled him back.

"…what are you looking at?" Lee raised a brow at him.

"Nothing." He replied still staring at the girl.

"You're not staring at Sakura, are you?" Lee changed his position to see what Yong Soo might be looking it.

"…who?"

"Sakura, Kiku's female counter part. She's supposed to be like your Soo Yun, she's in charge of the things that Kiku might be neglecting."

"Oh…" Yong Soo rolled his eyes, then an idea hit him. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! _That_ Sakura!" He had a smug look on his face and Lee did not like the looks of this.

* * *

><p>Greetings! This is the author, Tina, and I would just like to say that I wish I could finish this story. I rather hoped that this starting chapter didn't bore you guys too much. Don't worry the action doesn't start till later chapters!<p>

Reviews and critique shall be encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter two: Plans**

The unlighted room was empty, over a hundred chairs were out of place and sheets of paper were scattered all over the floor. A light shined in as the door opened, a pair of small delicate feet protected by black doll shoes entered the room, as the first step was made a tapping noise echoed throughout the room and again as she stepped in with her other foot. Sakura had a note in her hand written in calligraphy ink which contains specific instructions.

"Excuse me? Is anybody in here?" she uttered, her voice echoing throughout the room. The few minutes of silence answered her question. Shrugging at herself she turned to leave bumping into a heavy mass of solid making her fall to the ground flat on her behind.

"Are you alright da-ze?" The mass, which was actually a man, asked as he put out is hand to pull her up. She took the hand, pulling her up as she rubbed her backside. "I am very much okay, thank you." She said as she released her grip and dusted herself.

"I'm very sorry Sakura, really I am!" he insisted, taking her into his'.  
>Her cheeks turned an unnoticeable shade of pink as her hand was taken. "You know my name…?" She asked, a bit surprised. "Of course I do! How could I not know the name of a beautiful angel?" Korea excitedly announced making her cheeks redder than before. "I suppose that you were the one who sent me this note." Saying this she pulled out the piece of paper making Yong Soo nod excitedly. "I've always wanted to talk to you da-ze, but I have always been shy." Sakura raised her brows in disbelief, "You wanted to talk to me?". Another excited nod came from the man. "I have always been in love with you…" hearing those words the girl froze in shock, her blush now noticeable in the unlighted room, "but I know that you'll never like me back" Yong Soo let go of her hands in disappointment and turned away. Without hesitating Sakura grabbed one of his hands and pulled him back, biting her lip as she swallows hard she began…<p>

"What are you saying? I have always liked you Yong Soo-san! Ever since that you taught me and my brother Kiku during our childhood I always had a deep liking towards you, I just could not tell you the truth because I knew that you would never notice me. I was always quiet and when you walked by I just wanted to tell you how I really felt but I just didn't have the courage to! Then the wars came and I felt so ashamed of myself, I knew that you would have never forgiven me for that! Yong Soo-san…I-I… I'm in love with you!" With every word that came from her lips she felt stronger and stronger but as she ended it she felt as if her legs have been drained away of all their energy. She knelt on the floor and panted thinking that she could not do such a thing like that ever again. Yong Soo stood there with his eyes wide and his cheeks pink, he did not expect something like that to come out of someone so small, so fragile, and so easy to hurt. He crouched down and hugged her whispering sweet words that she thought she would never hear.

_Earlier that day…_

"_How dare that bastard! I should be the one angry! He humiliated me in front of all those other big countries, I'll show that jerk…" Yong Soo hissed in his drunk state throwing bottles at the walls of the bar._

"_You know, nothing will happen if you keep on doing that" Lee said as he rolled his eyes and began to sip his tea._

_The Korean began to hiccup between words, "You know…hic…that Sakura girl doesn't look that bad..hic… besides the fact that she's not that busty, she..hic… actually looks kinda cute da-ze!" with those words Lee turned to him._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I mean… hic… she doesn't look that bad, but... Hic… a Japan is a Japan! Hic… Girl or boy!"_

_Lee sighed thinking that the Korean was just not devious enough to pull off the plan that came into his mind._

"…_wait da-ze." He snickered._

_Lee stopped and stared at the Korean, maybe he was not as dim as he thought._

"_I have a plan , Lee. Hic… just hear me out okay?" Yong Soo said trying to sound serious._

"_I'm listening." Lee nodded._

"_What if… what if…hic…I courted her." As he said this Lee raised his brow._

"_I mean like… I really courted her…hic… and dumped her in the end when she falls in love with me…!"_

_With that last sentence Lee had just finished his tea, he put down his cup and looked at Yong Soo with a blank expression. "And how sure are you that she would actually fall in love with you?"_

" _don't worry da-ze! I'm a ladies' man" he said standing on the stool with one foot elevated on the counter._

"_Don't make an ass of yourself." _

_Yong Soo jumped off the counter almost landing on his posterior. "Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey Leeeee! You should help me…hic!" Lee looked at him and shrugged, "I let go of my anger towards Japan years ago, I believe that all that anger will be of no use to me and…" Yong Soo cuts him off "Yeah yeah… But you could at least fix me up before I go and start?" _

_Much to Lee's dismay he just agreed, that boy just never listens. "Sure…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Others

** Chapter three: Others**

Somewhere in Hungary a group of girls and a boy were talking whilst they enjoyed their afternoon at a local salon.

"Hey did you guys hear…?" A long-haired brunette started.

"Sakura and Yong Soo are now an item! Can you believe it?"

"Like, no way!" The only boy reacted as he lifted his head over a magazine to look at the girl.

"Yes, it's true. I saw them once in an amusement park and they looked really cute together." A girl with short blonde hair confirmed.

"But don't those two countries have issues?" Another short haired blonde with very noticeable big breasts asked.

"Yeah, that's what's so amazing! I want to have a relationship like that, even if Kiku did so much horrible things to him Yong Soo still accepted Sakura's love!" The brunette exclaimed energetically.

"Wouldn't it be like, funny, if Yong Soo was just using Sakura to get back at Kiku?" The only male asked, the question was followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Nah!" The whole group exclaimed and laughed at the thought and went back talking about their other fellow nations.

As these two were enjoying their time another nation was not enjoying hers'.

"Sakura, what is this I hear about you and Yong Soo?" Kiku asked his sister in the middle of their usual afternoon tea making Sakura almost choke on hers.

"Well…?" The Japanese man waited impatiently.

"W-what did you hear, brother?" She asked innocently, but Kiku can see through her lies. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sakura-chan, you are aware of the tension between the two of our countries, yes?" he asked the girl with his arms crossed, Sakura nodded in reply.

"And you know that you're fragile, right? And that Yong Soo might actually hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, you're wrong." She slowly lifted her head to look at the man and continued "he would never hurt me because he told me himself that he loved me."

Kiku continued rubbing his temples "I am fully aware that I am a naïve person, but you? You're beyond naïve."

"What are you saying, brother?"

"What I'm saying is that you should be careful, it's not like he has fully forgiven you for what had happened during those dark days."

"I believe that he already did…. Actually I know that he already forgave us"

Kiku shook his head in disappointment. "Do as you wish, but remember that I have already warned you."

And with that the girl nodded slowly and turned around to walk off still not believing that her current lover would just betray her like that but what she did not know is that the same man she just defended is currently planning ,in so many ways, to break her heart.


	4. Chapter 4: First date

**Chapter four: First date**

The plan was simple, make her fall in love with him and then when she is in every way in love with him he breaks her heart.

An eager Sakura waited outside the amusement park, sitting on a bench she played with the hem of her pink dress as she swung her feet back in forth in anticipation. She kept in mind what her sister Mei told her, "Never act like your usual old lady self! It will chase Yong Soo away and make him think that you're a fossil." She shuddered at the thought of him leaving her for that kind of reason. Just when she was starting to get bored she spotted Yong Soo running towards her with a fast pace.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" he screamed as he ran. The girl just stared at him from a distance not knowing whether to run up to him just like in the movies or just sit there and wait for him to arrive. Before she could do anything the Korean trips on a rock and lands on her chest.

"Y-yong Soo-san! What are you doing?" with her face bright red she panicked as she shoved him off her and turned away from him covering her chest. Yong Soo just stared at her not really knowing what the big deal is; he shrugs it off and takes her hand.

"We're going to have so much fun today da-ze!" he exclaimed with a grin

"Y-yes! So much fun!" she smiled trying sound excited and youthful. Since Yong Soo did not really notice her until the world meeting he just assumed that this is how she usually acted and dragged her off into the amusement park.

The park was filled with people, the sides were lined with different stands and you can see rides as far as the eye could see. Yong Soo stared at the rides in awe, Sakura on the other hand was not as excited. He pointed at the rollercoaster a couple of times and dragged her towards it before she could even react. They reached the line and the boy just jumped with excitement.

"Look at all those loops! This ride is going to be so awesome!" he stated as he pointed at the numerous loops on the coaster, the loops may have brought joy to him but it just reminded Sakura of a site she went to regarding a rollercoaster with many loops purposely designed to kill the passengers. That obviously did not calm the girl down and she began to tighten her grip on his hand.

"I see you're as excited as me!" He said as he felt her grip tightened, she just smiled back at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm very excited to go on this ride…" Her voice however was not as excited as she stated.

As the line grew shorter and shorter her heart started racing faster and faster until…

"Last two people to ride in the back…!" the man who worked in the park announced as he beckoned the two in. Sakura looked to her left then to her right making sure that he was looking at them.

"That's us! That's us!" Yong Soo proclaimed excitedly as he dragged her off into the back of the coaster. They both got into their seats and were fastened in by the worker.

"Enjoy your ride." The man told them as he left them before the ride would start, Sakura did not feel safe. Yong Soo was still visibly excited.

She thought to herself that the ride may not be so bad, they _were_ in the back. How bad could it be if you don't have the front row seats in the flaming metal death trap they called a ride? She took deep breaths slowly calming herself down until…

"_CLACK! CLACK_!" the coaster began to pull back.

Her heart began to race while Yong Soo just kept on saying "This will be so fun!"

"_CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!"_The coaster pulled back some more making the mechanism lift the back making it elevated up letting them see practically everything in the park. Everybody looked like ants from up there, the huge umbrellas covering the other stalls just seemed to look like those little umbrellas found in your tropical drink. Sakura held on to Yong Soo's hand, this surprised him making him turn towards her.

"Sakura…?" he stared at her, but no reply was made. Instead he just saw her with her eyes clamped shut with obvious signs that she was scared.

"Sakura…" He repeated again, but still with no reply.

"You know, you didn't have to agree to this." He sighed with a very irritated tone.

"But you were excited; I didn't want to spoil your fun." She finally replied, letting go of her grip.

A bit surprised, the Korean held her hand and began to speak until he was cut off by the loud last clank releasing them and starting the ride. The coaster ran fast, up and down, through the loops, into custom caves and back. The passengers screamed as loud as they can, excluding a certain Japanese girl who just shut her eyes through the whole thing. Yong Soo screamed loudly and it was not a thing Sakura expected from him. When the ride stopped they tried to catch their breaths while the others fixed their hair, Yong Soo jumped off and pulled up Sakura. Before she could fix herself she was dragged off yet again on to their next ride.

* * *

><p>The next chapter might take a while, excuse my inability to write as quick as I wanted. OTL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Faerie tales

Chapter five: Faerie Tales

"May I at least fix my hair?" Sakura requested as she was dragged out. Yong Soo stopped to look at her, raising his eyebrow.

"You look okay to me."

This made her blush and frown at the same time. The Korean sighed and pulled out a comb out of his pocket and carefully combed the girl's short hair. While he was doing this a group of young teenage girls decided to take a picture of the two with added side comments on how cute they looked together. Oh how embarrassed Sakura was upon hearing this, she hid her face behind Yong Soo while just posed for their cameras. The girls took their pictures and said their thanks, Yong Soo turned to Sakura.

"Oh right! I forgot to give you something da-ze!" He said as he began to rummage through his pocket. The girl waited in anticipation, looking at him look for it.

"Aha!" He finally pulled out a box. Curious she asked him what it contained, and to answer her he simply opened the box to reveal two pink ribbons.

"It's a good thing I picked this colour! I was choosing between this or blue." He smiled as he picked pulled out the bows and started to clip them on her hair. At first she blushed bright red looking down shyly until the same group of girls came back and excitedly started taking pictures of them again.

"They're soooooooooooooooo cute!" One commented excitedly

"I know right? They're like one of couples in those cute Korean dramas" another added where in Yong Soo smiled, obviously proud of his dramas.

"Or one of those cute anime couples!" one practically screamed. With that, Yong Soo was not pleased. He called the impromptu photo shoot off making Sakura's shyness as an excuse and dragged her off again. He kept on doing so until he bumped a someone making his stop and apologize. Just then he realized that he just landed them in a very sort line to the most boring ride he could have thought of, a carousel. He turned around to leave until he saw the excited look on Sakura's face.

"Really? This one?" he thought to himself as he saw her.

"You really want to ride this don't you?" He sighed asking an obvious question.

The girl not wanting to sound too obvious shyly replied a typical "…unless you want to." which would make it hard for the Korean to actually say 'no' to.

"It's okay…" he muttered making the girl smile brightly.

Before the two noticed the line almost disappeared instantly, they never noticed until the people behind them were complaining about them blocking the way. They moved along and boarded the ride, not knowing that they had just boarded the carousel designed especially for lovers. They found themselves having to go on to the pair of unicorns which was the hardest to get on among the other because it was too high. Yong Soo got on his unicorn easily unlike Sakura who had trouble with it. She jumped on to the unicorn as an attempt to get on it but eventually slipping off in the end. Some of the people snickered while others felt sorry for the girl; Yong Soo sighed and got off his seat.

"You need some help…?" he asked as he watched her as she made another failed attempt to get on the ride.

"N-no… I'm fine, really!" she tried to refuse his indirect offer of helping her up.

Unconvinced, the man carried her by the waist trying to help her up. She swung her legs in panic making one of her shoes fall as she got on the unicorn. Now she was sitting towards the crowd with her legs crossed to the side of the unicorn. From up there she eyed her shoe on the floor hoping that the Korean would actually figure out what she wanted him to do next. She kept on staring at the shoe until finally…

"…uh, excuse me." She finally said before Yong Soo made an attempt to go back to his unicorn, he sighed and muttered a "Yes?"

"Can you… uh… um.." she tried looking for the polite words to say it but can't, she just stood on the horse stuttering with her words inaudible as she stared at her shoe.

After a few seconds the Korean walked slowly towards the shoe, picked it up and walked back to Sakura. She sat there surprised but much more when he suddenly knelt on one knee and carefully fit it on to her foot. The screams of the girls all around them filled the air after seeing the scene one even made a comment of them looking like a couple from a fairytale. With all this excitement the man controlling the ride didn't know when to start it so without warning he just did, the sudden slow motion made Yong Soo fall back a little making a concerned Sakura make a small "eep" as she grabbed the bar that looks as if it stabbed the poor unicorn on its back.

Yong Soo motioned back towards his unicorn and carefully hoisted himself up without any difficulties, unknown to him that during that time Sakura was not concentrating on the ride but actually gave her full attention towards him. She stared at the man as her unicorn went up and down, the bored expression on his face was a rather new sight to her for he much enjoyed the fast heart stopping rides that often brought tears to the girl's face. A rather guilty Sakura just looked away just as the boy looked back at her.

"What is she thinking…?" He asked himself as he rested his head on his unicorn.

* * *

><p>Iron's drabbles:<p>

So, long time no update I see. I because so weary as to continuing this since nobody has ever reviewed this and it lessens the excitement of actually writing another chapter. The lack of reviews makes it hard to continue but no matter. But to all the people who have actually read this, I love you all~


End file.
